Skeleton Diver
The Skeleton Diver is a boss in Castlevania: Curse of Darkness. He is a master of water; works in partnership with a giant fish and has killed countless humans. Description The Skeleton Diver is a boss version of the Skeleton Spear. He is the skeletal remains of what appears to have been a hunchbacked fisherman. He is a master trident combatant. When Hector enters the boss room in Mortvia Aqueduct, he'll be presented with a long bridge he must cross in order to reach an item seen in the distance. However, while stepping onto its middle section, the bridge will suddenly collapse and make him fall on a circular platform below that is surrounded by water. The Skeleton Diver will then make his dramatic appearance by riding on a gigantic skeletal fish and then jumping off of it in an attempt to land over Hector and impale him with his trident. Once the battle properly starts, it will soon become evident that it's not the best idea trying to fight the Diver head on, as his advanced techniques will frequently give him the upper hand in a one-on-one fight. The hunch on his back, on the other hand, acts as his weak spot, and if Hector manages to position himself behind him, the Diver will get staggered with each hit until he cowardly jumps back onto the fish. The fish will also aid his master during the fight, becoming a major nuisance throughout the course of the battle by performing two main attacks: #It will perch itself on a random spot of the platform's edge and unleash a powerful laser beam which will cover most of the platform's stepping area. The player should try to get to either of its sides and attack it; all of this while also fending off the Diver's relentless attacks. #The fish, ridden by the Diver, will emerge from the water and land on the ground; it will then start hopping madly as it makes its way to the other side, attempting to stomp on Hector while doing so (it's also here when the Diver opens his stealing window). The fish will also sometimes perform this move by itself (that is, without being ridden by the diver, although in this case it won't open its stealing window). While riding the fish, the Skeleton Diver will eventually submerge underwater and, after a moment, the fish will leap high in the air while the Diver on its top performs one of two attacks, either trying to land on Hector with his trident or throwing a set of tridents on fire, which will impale on the floor for a brief moment. His last attack is riding the fish once again, but this time circling around the platform while hurling tridents at Hector. This provides a good opportunity to damage him. Hector should perform single or double quick steps to avoid the tridents and, at the same time, try to position himself on the fish's path to attack the Diver while he passes in front of him. The sword- and hand axe-types' second combo (two normal attacks followed by a final attack) is recommended for this purpose, as it sends the weapon flying forward in a boomerang-like manner, dealing continuous hits. When near dead, the Diver won't jump back to the platform to fight in close combat anymore and instead will keep on performing this attack until the end of the battle. Stealing guide When the fish emerges from the water and starts hopping on the ground, the Skeleton Diver riding on its top will open his stealing window. The player must carefully position in a spot on either side of the fish's path, anticipating its movements and leaving enough space to maneuver, lest they end up cornered; then jump and attempt to steal, taking care of not being knocked back while doing so. Enemy Data Item Data Gallery Skeleton Diver Appears.png|The Skeleton Diver appears CoD Koma 10.gif|'Skeleton Diver' in the official Koma comic strips for Curse of Darkness Trivia *The fish later reappeared in Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia in the background of the first water area, and in Castlevania Judgment at the castle entrance, where he harasses the players by destroying parts of the bridge to the castle. Category:Aquatic Monsters Category:Original Castlevania lore Category:Skeletal Bosses Category:Curse of Darkness Bosses